


Number Eight

by DJdjakko



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJdjakko/pseuds/DJdjakko
Summary: Number eight. Number eight that was all I was. The eight sibling of the Hargreeves family. I am the child who no one could lie too.





	Number Eight

Number eight. Number eight that was all I was. Born with ash blonde hair and pale white skin I was only number eight too my father. I am the eighth child of Sir Reginald Hargreeves. Our family is complicated to say the least. We consist of One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven and last and nearly least Eight. We all developed our ability around the age of 3 too four. Well everyone except our sister Seven she was unremarkable on the surface. No abilities and amongst our siblings she doesn’t stand our much. However she can play the violin like no one else.  
Number seven and me are close enough. Okay that is a lie she is the closest thing I have to a friend. You see the others don’t really like having me around. I have the unfortunate ability to make others around me speak the truth only the truth and nothing but the truth and too be honest it pissed people of. The ability to lie was the most beloved to have but with me around no one could lie. Im thirteen and I already know that Four is himosexual, Five is calculating how to travel through time, One and Three have a crush on each other and much more. See thats why Seven is my friend she has no secrets she is just naturally honest. Which is a relief because I hate liars. It's just something about that everyone always tries to lie to me and I hate it. She had helped me through the pain when Father forced us to get umbrella tattoos and I had helped her make an umbrella sticker.  
One unfortunate dinner we were all eating whilst listening to some quite uninteresting recording about mountain climbing. I was just pleasantly reading when Five started asking Father about time travel. He made some weird analogy about Ice water and pinecones. I honestly didn’t understand it and I prided myself on my intellect being the second smartest to Five. Suddenly Five rushed out of the room with Father shouting at him. After that we never saw Five again. Father had a painting of him commissioned.   
After that the house became more somber less jovial. I started spending even less time with the others and mostly just listened too Seven play the violin. I remember one night when I couldn’t sleep because of aches from one of Fathers exercises where three had of mistake hit me with a Knife in the freaking arm. I had gone over to Seven to see if she was awake when I realised the door was open. Now normally I would have just shrugged this of and gone back to bed but my the the slight blood loss was making me a little more curious so I walked around the house. When I finally found her she was preparing a peanut butter marshmallow sandwich.  
“ I thought you didn’t like peanut butter?” I asked starling her.  
“ Don’t scare me like that!” She shout whispered.  
“ Sorry I was looking for you. I couldn’t Sleep” I answered att her quizzical expression. “ Why are you down here?” She didn’t answer physically pushing her lips together trying too keep herself from telling the truth. “ You don’t have to tell me!” I said urgently noticing the stress of trying to resist the truth.  
“ Thanks” She said looking relieved. So she left the sandwich on the floor and we both went upstairs to our separate rooms. The night after that she was there again and again and again. Until one night when we headed back up the stairs she quietly whispered to me.  
“ Its for Five” And after that we would meet every night and prepared peanut butter marshmallow sandwich.  
A couple weeks after that Two or as he now called himself Diego decided we should have names like mother and father. He let Mother give us the name and I became Joshua. Seven became Vanya which I thought was a very nice name. Even after gaining a name I was still just eight to our father.   
A year later when we all where fourteen Six died. It was tragic to say the least. Father had commemorated him with an iron statue of him in the garden beside the old oak. All I remember was crying, Four telling me he was much higher than usual whilst crying and Vanya playing a beautiful sad melody. That was when they started leaving first was Numb-Diego he had left in the middle of the night no goodbyes with all of his knives. I only remember Mother being slightly less cheerful which was surprising mostly because it was the first time I discovered Mother had anything resembling emotions. Me and Diego had had a strained relationship mostly because of my slight discomfort with Grace. Everything about her was to perfect her smiles to shining her eyes to warm. There was also the fact whenever she told me anything I was unable to know if she was lying. As it turned out my abilities only worked on something that breathed and was you know alive. I did however miss him he was still my brother. When we were younger he had noticed I wasn’t that great at fighting and had taught me to throw knives i’m mediocre compared to him. After that Klaus left I remember helping him pack and giving him the address to a rehab clinic. Then came Three it had only been a brief nod and then she disappeared to become an actress.  
To be honest I only stayed because Vanya did. Me and Luther where honestly on terrible terms. I may or may not have made him confess all his secrets once when we had an argument. I tried apologising but the damage was done. So when Vanya packed her violin I packed my things and left with her. After that I had spent several years studying to become a lawyer. I keep in contact with Vanya through emails and was pleasantly surprised when I read her book. I had later when I had started a successful law firm meet back up with Klaus when he came drunk into my apartment.  
“ How did you find me” I asked looking down at him.  
“ I read about you in the news” He slurred holding up a newspaper with a picture of me on the front page. It was a simple case of getting an abusive celebrity in prison. All I had to do was ne around him and he spoke the truth.  
“ What are you doing here?”  
“ Can’t I just visit my brother?” He said with does damn puppy eyes.  
“ Fine come in but don’t mess around I just cleaned” My apartment was less than modest with two floors and a balcony pool I lived in the same kind of comfort as in the estate.  
“ This place is fancy!” Klaus said looking around.  
“ Steal anything and your dead.” I said in an icy tone. “ So why are you really here?” I saw him trying to restrain himself from speaking but he was either to drunk or too high to succeed.  
“ Diego wouldn’t let me crash at his place and dad would just be a prick if I was around”   
“ Fine take the third guest room. But I implore you not to mess anything up or you will be greeted by hell” I said as I was hugged from behind. I allowed him to stay permanently as long as he continued to go to rehab and didn’t bring any alcohol or drug into my apartment.  
The night Father had died I had been speaking to client. The client had somehow come to the insane conclusion that I was blackmailing them. They had been raving about legality of it all when I had felt a notification from my phone. When I read the news I had started laughysterically with the client in question looking terrified. That day I had left my office with a bounce in my step.


End file.
